It Started with a Whisper
by klswhite
Summary: Robbie realizes how much Laura means to him.


He watched her. She was dozing at the opposite end of the sofa, glasses perched on the end of her nose. The medical journal she'd been attempting to read splayed across her chest.

She'd fallen asleep about ten minutes earlier. He'd turned down the volume on the match to make sure it didn't wake her. Then, rather than watching the match, he'd watched her. She'd never believe him if he told her but he thought she was more beautiful today than she'd been when they first met.

She'd always been attractive but in maturing, she'd blossomed into a gorgeous woman. A smile tugged at his lips, or perhaps he was simply in love. And he was, for the second time in his life he was truly, madly, deeply in love.

It still astonished him that she not only loved him in return but that she'd waited so long for him to get his life in order. Daily, he thanked whatever divine creature had brought her into his life. As long as he lived, he would never be able to show her how very much he loved her.

She moved, the medical journal falling noisily to the floor. She stirred, eyes fluttering open. She smiled at him, sheepishly, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Running his hand up her leg, "Go to bed, pet." He could see her about to protest, "I'll tidy up down here. Go to bed."

Taking her glasses off, she sat up, wearily. She picked up the medical journal, dropped it casually onto the table. Her glasses followed, resting on top of the journal. Pushing up, she staggered just a bit, fatigue pulling at her.

He was on his feet in a second, pulling her to him, steadying her. "You've been working too hard."

She shrugged, "Too many bodies, too little time."

Kissing the top of her head, he turned her toward the stairs, pushing her lightly. "I'll be up in a bit. Don't wait up."

He watched her walk to the stairs. Heard her deep sigh as she began to climb them. Once he was certain she was safely at the top, he set about tidying the downstairs. Twenty minutes later, he was climbing the stairs.

She was already asleep, curled on her side, breathing deeply. He crept through the bedroom into the bathroom. Quietly he closed the door, not turning on the lights until it was shut. He brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas then turned the lights out before opening the door.

He climbed into bed, smiling as she turned into her sleep, curling into him. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, her hand slid across his chest. He felt the soft kiss she placed on his chest. Pulling her closer, he inhaled her sleepy scent, his love for her swelling through him.

Tears welled in his eyes, his throat choked on the emotion. The blood rushing through his system almost caused him to miss her sleepy whisper, "I love you, Robbie."

The tears broke through, burning a path down his cheeks. He didn't deserve her. He thought of all of the little ways he'd let her down over the past year. And yet, even in her sleep, she gave him all of her. He made a silent promise to himself and to her to make it up to her.

* * *

He felt her get up early the next morning. Let her make it into the bathroom before he stole out of their bedroom. Just before he'd fallen asleep an idea had come to him. It was her words, _"Too many bodies, too little time,"_ which gave him the idea.

She hadn't eaten lunch any day this week, too busy to leave to get something. He thought of all the times she'd brought him lunch or supper since he'd been back at work. He never asked, she just knew. Ten minutes later he had a light lunch packed for her.

Her favorite breakfast was ready when she came down the stairs, "What's all this?"

Setting a plate at her usual spot, "Breakfast, for you."

She smiled as she sat in the chair he'd pulled out for her. "Why?"

He kissed the top of her hair, "You've been working too hard. Skipping meals, this is just my way of making sure you start off your day right."

Shaking her head, trying to fight off tears, "Thank you."

He sat in his normal chair, taking her hand, kissing it gently. They ate in silence, each enjoying the peace of the moment. When she finished eating, Laura stood, picking up her plate.

Robbie took it from her, "No, love, I'll take care of this. I know you have a busy day."

"But you cooked."

"And I'll clean." He stole a quick kiss, "Now wait here, I've packed you a lunch."

He left her staring at him, returning quickly with her lunch. She blinked, a smile spreading across her face, "When did you do all of this?"

"I waited until you were in the shower. Then came down."

"Why?"

"Because last night you whispered you love me."

"What?"

"You were exhausted and even through your fatigue your first thought was of me. You always put me first. So today, I am putting you first."

"Robbie…"

"No arguments, Laura."

She shook her head, "I wasn't going to argue. I was just going to say I love you."

"I love you, Laura."

Pushing up on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek, "See you tonight."

Turning to leave, she was surprised when Robbie pulled her back to him. Smiling down at her, he whispered, "You can do better than that, Dr. Hobson."

He closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her, deeply, passionately. They were both breathless when it ended. He smiled at the flush of pink on her cheeks. Just as he'd done the night before, he turned her, giving her a light push.

"Go on, Dr. Hobson. Mustn't be late."

* * *

Later in the day, sitting at her desk, she opened the bag he'd given her. Pulling out the contents, she was surprised when a piece of paper fluttered onto her desk. As she bit into a carrot stick, she unfolded the paper.

Robbie's familiar handwriting was scrawled across the page. She smiled as she read them.

 _This morning's kiss was just a down payment. You can collect the rest tonight. I love you, Laura Hobson._

 **This story is dedicated to the magnificent crimefictionfan. I hope she finds it fluffy and happy enough. If not I will endeavor to do better next time.**


End file.
